It's Complicated
by LacyLies
Summary: What if Shannon felt the same? A question I often think about. I'm sure Boone did, too. This is the story of how things would progress on the island if Shannon shared his feelings. There will be many childhood flashbacks to see why they began to have feelings passing those of siblings. Because, even though they seem normal, their relationship is complicated. Please R&R. T. : -Cat
1. Chapter 1

*It's Complicated*

Shannon huffed and glared at the wall, her arms crossed. "Shan, seriously? The silent treatment?" Boone sighed with exasperation. He hated it when she acted like this. It was just like when they were younger, and their parents had refused to treat them to the colorful candy from a shop. Shannon always convinced Boone that, if they were quiet long enough, their parents would give in. It always worked. "Shannon, it's not my fault. They didn't have anymore first class tickets." She just continued to stare at the wall. "Hey, look. They have a candy shop. I'll buy you something, just like when we were kids." He tried again. Shannon's glare softened. But only a little. "Candy makes you fat." She stated, finally turning to meet his eyes. He gave an aggravated look, trying not to smile. The intercom announced that their flight was boarding. "Time to go." Boone muttered. Shannon stood and began walking to the loading area, not bothering to look back.

They walked to their seats, Boone trying to stay indifferent to the appraising glances the guys, varying in ages, gave Shannon as the strutted down the aisle. He moved closer to her, trying to send a signal to all the watching male eyes, not noticing all the looks he himself was getting from the ladies. "Dibs on the window seat." Shannon said, smirking. As if he ever even had a chance for it anyways.

A few minutes later, her hands were clutching the chair arms, nails digging in to the fabric. Boone looked over, knowing that if he tried to comfort her she'd probably end up saying something insulting. But he had to try. "It's okay, Shan. Nothing's going to happen." He murmured, setting a tan hand on her arm. She gripped it tightly, sending a small, nervous smile. When the assent was over, she let go of him, crossing her arms again. Boone's face fell a bit. A while later, Shannon's fingers were tapping the plastic. "Boone, I'm bored. Tell me a story?" Boone raised a brow. She hadn't made that request in a very long time. "Sure. Uh… Once upon a time there was…" He looked around, trying to find inspiration. A few seats away, a pretty older black woman was lovingly looking into her white husband's eyes. Boone smiled gently. "Once upon a time there were two people. A man, and a woman. They met at a small café in town. Every day, they would talk to each other. Soon, they knew almost everything about one another's lives. They fell in love. Completely in love. There was nothing they wouldn't do for each other." Boone found himself getting lost in the story, forgetting he had an audience of one. "The man went to her family, requesting a marriage proposal. But, one thing I didn't mention, is that they had different skin colors. The woman's family refused, ashamed that their daughter had fallen in love with this man. The man was heart-broken. The last day of summer, she went to the café one more time. He was there, a suitcase next to him. He said, "We can be together, forever. Run away with me." And she said yes. They went to a beautiful little town and lived happily ever after." Boone said, turning back to Shannon. She was watching him closely, and he suddenly realized how little space there was between the chairs. "The story fits you, Boone. Forbidden love." She said. For once, her remark wasn't made to hurt his feelings. It was just a statement. She became lost in her brother's grey eyes, and he in her brown ones.

Then the plane began to fall. There was screaming, everywhere. Luggage was falling, and food trays were sliding dangerously. The oxygen masks fell. Boone, struck out of his reverie, turned to Shannon and secured hers before making sure his was on. He felt something bump his head. But it just felt like a small bump, nothing to be worried about. Then he noticed the blood. His head lolled against the seat, feeling his hand intertwined with someone else's. He couldn't remember who it was. The last thing he saw was the husband and wife holding each other, whispering prayers and looking into their eyes.

Hey there. (: I've only been watching Lost for a little while. Shannon and Boone were instantly my favorites. (Especially Boone. Those eyes! Ian Somerhalder. 3) I went through Fanfic and read almost every single story there was for these two. Most of them hadn't been updated in forever. I hate that. I miss these two terribly, so I'm going to continue this. And update often. :D Please, pretty please, leave a review. I'm not even quite sure if anyone will see this. :3 Anyways, tell me what you think. -Cat


	2. LOST Puppies and Fish On A Stick

It's Complicated

Warmth. Boone could feel warmth all over. His eyes fluttered open to see the sun. His first thought: _Why am I on a beach? _His second: _Where's Shannon?_ He pulled himself up from the sand, looking around the beach. There were people running around in torn clothes, all looking confused. There were some people that weren't moving at all. Boone's face reflected the horrific scene before him. The plane had crashed on an island. "Shannon!" He called, limping along the sand as quickly as he could.

There was a small group of people talking quickly. A blonde young man with elf-ish features, a _very _pregnant woman, and a man with short dark hair. Boone ran up to them, wincing from the stiffness of his muscles. "Have you seen a tall, blonde girl?" He asked urgently. "No, but keep looking. If you see someone injured but still alive, try to help them. Send them back here." The dark-haired man ordered. Boone, too flustered to do anything else, just nodded and continued looking for Shannon. When he was about half way across the beach, he heard a scream that was like music to his ears. "Boone!" Shannon was standing completely still, screaming his name repeatedly.

He ran to meet her, crushing her in a hug. "Shannon. Are you okay?" He looked her over. She had a few cuts and bruises, but she seemed to be otherwise unharmed. "No, I'm not okay Boone! Our. Plane. Crashed." She said, throwing her hands into the air. "I know, I know. But we can't panic. We just have to… help people." He said, looking around for someone injured. "No! We need to help ourselves! What if we die? I am _not _ going to die on an island, Boone Carlyle!" She said with narrowed eyes.

As if it was _his _fault. Boone shook his head. There were too many injured people to count, all of them shouting for help. It was like hell's personal chorus. "Shan, stay here. I'm gonna go help people." He said, going to the closest person he saw. Shannon followed him angrily. When they arrived to the person they saw it was a woman. Boone flipped her gently so she was facing upwards. He gave a gasp of surprise, fighting the tears. It was the woman he had gotten the story from, the woman that had been looking so lovingly into her husband's eyes. He placed a shaking hand to her neck, checking for a pulse. It was still there, beating strong. He lifted her up, determined to carry her all the way to the other man. Shannon was still following like a lost puppy. (Haha..LOST puppy..) Of course, puppies don't usually have the angry look on their face that Shannon did. So, she was like a lost puppy with rabies.

When the three people, one unconscious, found the man he was giving mouth-to-mouth to another older woman. He sat up, a sad look on his face. "She's gone." He murmured, then noticed Boone. "I think she's okay. Just passed out. But can you check?" He asked, setting the lady in front of the doctor. He nodded, and proceeded to look her over, giving her small wounds a glance. "She's okay. We're all going to be okay." He said, more to himself than the others.

That doctor had never made a more incorrect statement.

It was night now, and things had calmed down. They had found over fifty people dead, and almost all the rest bearing some form of injury. Currently, Boone sat with his arm around Shannon at a bonfire. She hadn't rejected his touch like she normally would, because she needed it. The warm touch of another human being that actually cared for her. Every one of the survivors were staring at the fire, no dash of hope in their eyes. Then an older bald man came walking towards them all, a few fish on a stick. "Well, you all are about the saddest looking things I've ever seen." He said, planting the pole into the ground firmly. "Come on. We're alive, aren't we? That's nothing to be gloomy about." A few people shrugged in response, but Boone actually considered his words. Sure, they were probably about the most un-lucky group of people within miles, but. They. Were. Alive.

Hello. ^-^ I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was difficult for me to write, and I'm not sure why. But, I got it done! And hopefully it wasn't _too _painful to read. Anyways, pretty please with a LOST puppy on top review. (: Tell me what you think. Criticism is always welcome. I love getting ideas as for where to take this. Thanks. -Cat


End file.
